<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Наперегонки с солнцем by Astrellka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875969">Наперегонки с солнцем</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrellka/pseuds/Astrellka'>Astrellka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Graveyard Book - Neil Gaiman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:55:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrellka/pseuds/Astrellka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Если я всё же попаду в беду, я с тобой свяжусь".<br/>Future-фик. Сайлес всё-таки попал в беду и позвал на помощь.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nobody "Bod" Owens &amp; Silas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Наперегонки с солнцем</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Все имена и названия даны в соответствии с переводом Мартинкевич.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Большинство живых существ боится смерти. Но есть и другие, те, что ищут её, чувствуя где-то глубоко внутри, что встреча с Всадницей на сером коне станет самым важным событием в их жизни.<br/>
<br/>
Сайлес относился к третьему типу: он в смерть <em>не верил.</em><br/>
<br/>
С другой стороны, он и не был живым.<br/>
<br/>
<span>Поймите правильно: конечно же, смерть была для Сайлеса чем-то реальным, в конце концов, с мёртвыми он проводил больше времени, чем с живыми, а порой и сам способствовал чужому уходу в мир иной. Но за долгие годы <em>не-жизни</em> его собственная смерть стала казаться Сайлесу чем-то почти невозможным. Наверное, потому, что для таких, как он, никакого иного мира не существовало.<br/>
<br/>
Однако сейчас, беспомощный, распятый на холодном бетоне, он готов был поверить.<br/>
<br/>
Их было двое.<br/>
<br/>
«Братья», - решил Сайлес и не ошибся. Осторожность и неторопливость выдавали в них опытных охотников, но это никогда не было проблемой для того, кто жил на грани между жизнью и смертью. Обычно – не было.<br/>
<br/>
- Сэмми! – тот, что постарше, осторожно придерживал голову брата, отводя влажные от крови волосы с его бледного лица. – Ты только держись, братишка, ладно? Всё будет хорошо! Я отвезу тебя в больницу…<br/>
<br/>
Охотник с ненавистью взглянул на обездвиженного Сайлеса:<br/>
<br/>
- Ты… тварь!<br/>
<br/>
Он подхватил тело брата на руки, сделал шаг к лестнице и, не оборачиваясь, процедил сквозь зубы:<br/>
<br/>
- Я вернусь к рассвету, кровосос, и убью тебя. И можешь не сомневаться, что это будет весьма мучительная смерть.<br/>
<br/>
Дверь закрылась за его спиной, через минуту снизу донёсся рёв автомобиля, и Сайлес остался наедине со звёздами, равнодушно взирающими на чёрную фигуру, распятую на крыше небольшого особняка.<br/>
<br/>
Существует не так уж и много способов причинить вред вампиру.<br/>
<br/>
Святая вода и чеснок, широко рекламируемые вот уже несколько столетий, вряд ли помогут вам, окажись на вашем пути кто-то вроде Сайлеса. Осиновый кол, равно как и любая другая заострённая деревяшка, может слегка побеспокоить ночного жителя, но убить не убьёт, как бы ни верил в это Фрэнсис Форд Коппола. От серебра вампиры чешутся, от молитвы зевают. Вот отсечение головы помогает, но, по правде говоря, у обычного человека нет никаких шансов подобраться к вампиру так близко, чтобы удалось взмахнуть топором. Если, конечно, этот обычный человек – не пища. Или если у него нет какого-нибудь древнего артефакта. Или же если вампир окажется слишком уж невезучим.<br/>
<br/>
Невезучим Сайлес себя не считал. И голодным в эту ночь тоже не был.<br/>
<br/>
У короткой балестры, стреляющей тяжелыми металлическими болтами, как и у всякого уважающего себя оружия, было имя. Оружейник, который собрал её по заказу великого инквизитора много веков назад, назвал свой шедевр Минервой. Её сёстры и братья давно сгнили на бесчисленных полях брани, где они собирали свою кровавую жатву, были переплавлены или же разобраны на винтики любопытными археологами, но этот арбалет создавали не для священных войн или феодальных междуусобиц.<br/>
<br/>
Минерва появилась на свет, чтобы убивать таких, как Сайлес.<br/>
<br/>
Вампир попробовал пошевелиться. Бесполезно. Арбалетный болт вонзился в плечо, пригвоздив его к поверхности крыши. Будь это простая стрела, Сайлес бы вырвал её в мгновение ока. Но охотники подготовились хорошо. Цельнометаллическая игла, выкованная из истинного серебра, того, что приносят на землю лишь метеориты, лишила его сил. Холодный паралич расползался от раны по всему телу, не давая тканям регенерировать, а самому вампиру выбраться из ловушки.<br/>
<br/>
Сайлес оставил бесполезные попытки вытащить стрелу и бросил взгляд на небо. В темно-синей густоте ночи причудливой кардиограммой выстроились чёрные крыши домов. Охотник обещал вернуться на рассвете, когда поднявшееся над горизонтом солнце сожжёт неудачливого старого вампира. Но пока у Сайлеса есть время. И шанс. Крохотный, практически нулевой. Но есть.<br/>
<br/>
Он никогда раньше не практиковал <em>снохождение</em>, но, разумеется, был знаком с теорией. Было слегка забавно, что сейчас он собирался навестить именно того, кто прожужжал ему все уши про этот приём. «Только бы всё получилось», - взмолился Сайлес про себя, закрыл глаза и потянулся сквозь пространство.<br/>
<br/>
Где-то далеко на севере молодой человек по имени Никто Оуэнс тревожно заворочался во сне.<br/>
<br/>
***<br/>
<br/>
Путешествие Никто Оуэнса началось, когда ему исполнилось восемнадцать. Если бы у него были родители, он отправился бы в колледж и окунулся бы в веселые студенческие будни. Но жизнь распорядилась иначе: в день, когда его сверстники задували свечки на именинном пироге, Никт, сам как свечка, торчал на палубе гигантского лайнера, пересекающего Атлантику, дрожа под порывами холодного пронизывающего до костей ветра, и чувствовал себя при этом самым счастливым человеком на свете.<br/>
<br/>
Сейчас Никту было двадцать три, и он по-прежнему путешествовал.<br/>
<br/>
За долгие пять лет его внимательным серым глазам открылся целый удивительный мир, частично оставшийся жить в пухлой папке с рисунками, поселившейся в его старомодном саквояже. Имея весьма скромные потребности, Никто экономно расходовал выданные ему опекуном средства, что позволило ему объехать всю Америку и часть Канады. Он жадно впитывал всё, что попадалось ему во время странствий, словно пытаясь компенсировать этим ограниченность первых восемнадцати лет своей жизни. Прежде чем он заживёт <em>нормальной</em> – это слово юноша всегда произносил шёпотом, даже если упоминал его мысленно – жизнью, Никто Оуэнс собирался объехать весь мир. И следующим пунктом после небольшого канадского городка, в котором нынче застигла его ночь, значилась Южная Америка.<br/>
<br/>
Прогноз погоды был благоприятным, и Никто решил переночевать в городском парке. Если выпадала такая возможность, он предпочитал спать на открытом воздухе. Юноша забрался в спальный мешок, уже четвёртый год соседствующий в саквояже с папкой с набросками, закинул руки за голову и уставился в звёздное небо.<br/>
<br/>
- <em>Никто</em>.<br/>
<br/>
Голос опекуна прозвучал так отчётливо, что в первое мгновение Никт даже не понял, что спит.<br/>
<br/>
- Сайлес! – радостно воскликнул он.<br/>
<br/>
Вообще-то, Никто собирался разозлиться. Вручив воспитаннику саквояж с деньгами и документами, Сайлес исчез из его жизни на долгие пять лет. Не раз юноша представлял себе эту встречу и собирался высказать опекуну всё, что думал. Но злиться как-то не получилось, слишком уж Никт был рад видеть друга.<br/>
<br/>
- <em>Никто, у нас очень мало времени</em>, - произнёс Сайлес, и мир вокруг изменился.<br/>
<br/>
Никт стоял на краю крыши. Справа высилось уродливое здание с часами, слева внизу – сильно загаженный голубями памятник солдату в форме Конфедерации.<br/>
<br/>
- Это сон? – разочарованно уточнил молодой человек. – Ты мне снишься?<br/>
<br/>
Сайлес вымученно кивнул.<br/>
<br/>
- <em>У меня очень мало времени, Никт</em>, - повторил он. – <em>Слушай и запоминай то, что я скажу – это очень важно! Тебе нужно будет приехать в город Фредериксбург, штат Вирджиния. На местном кладбище в склепе достопочтенного Генри Криста я оставил пакет. Его нужно передать господину Накамура, Дэнвилл, Норт-Гриффин-стрит, сто два. Запомнил? Это очень важно, Никто! Сделай это для меня…<br/>
</em><br/>
Фигура опекуна подёрнулась дымкой, и юноша понял, что тот вот-вот исчезнет.<br/>
<br/>
- Подожди, Сайлес! – заторопился он. – Что, и это всё? Ни «привет, Никт, как у тебя дела?», ни «рад тебя видеть, дружище!»? Пять лет от тебя не было весточки, а теперь ты снишься только для того, чтобы попросить меня забрать какой-то дурацкий пакет, и опять собираешься исчезнуть?<br/>
<br/>
Лицо Сайлеса исказилось, словно от боли.<br/>
<br/>
- <em>Мне очень жаль, малыш</em>, - тихо проговорил он. – <em>Но у меня и правда совсем не осталось времени… Только до рассвета</em>.<br/>
<br/>
- До рассвета? – переспросил Никт. – Но ведь потом ты же мне приснишься ещё раз?<br/>
<br/>
Сайлес молча покачал головой. Лицо его было грустным, и Никто почему-то стало очень страшно.<br/>
<br/>
- У тебя неприятности, Сайлес? – шепотом спросил он, уже зная ответ.<br/>
<br/>
Опекун криво улыбнулся:<br/>
<br/>
- <em>Можно и так сказать.</em><br/>
<br/>
Никто оцепенел. Сайлес всегда был рядом с ним. Даже когда Никт отправился в самостоятельное путешествие, он ни на секунду не забывал о существовании опекуна. Сколько раз, глядя в звёздное небо, юноша думал о том, что, возможно, его друг тоже сейчас смотрит на звёзды. «Я не попадаю в беды», - сказал ему Сайлес при прощании. А потом добавил: «Если я всё же попаду в беду, я с тобой свяжусь». Никто никогда не думал, что это случится на самом деле. И от мысли, что Сайлесу грозит опасность, в животе у него стало очень холодно.<br/>
<br/>
- Где ты? – в отчаянии спросил он. – Я помогу тебе!<br/>
<br/>
Сайлес вновь покачал головой, и, к ужасу Никта, его фигура начала тускнеть.<br/>
<br/>
- <em>Это невозможно, малыш. С восходом солнца я исчезну. Тебе ни за что не успеть. Просто передай пакет… И… прости меня, если я как-то обидел тебя…</em><br/>
<br/>
- Я приду за тобой, Сайлес! – упрямо возразил Никто. – Этот город, Фредериксбург, ты ведь там?<br/>
<br/>
В темных глазах опекуна мелькнуло что-то отчаянное, похожее на надежду, и тут же исчезло, но этого было достаточно, чтобы Никт решился на невозможное.<br/>
<br/>
- Просто дождись меня, Сайлес! – крикнул он почти исчезнувшей фигуре. – Я успею!<br/>
<br/>
…и открыл глаза. В кустах надрывно кричала какая-то ночная птица, шуршал пакетом любопытный енот, а звёздное небо было таким же великолепным и равнодушным, как и перед тем, как Никт заснул. Он выпростал левую руку из спальника и посмотрел на светящийся в темноте циферблат. До рассвета оставалось четыре с половиной часа.<br/>
<br/>
- Я успею, Сайлес! – ещё раз шёпотом повторил он.<br/>
<br/>
***<br/>
<br/>
Ангел смотрел на Никта укоризненно.<br/>
<br/>
Наверное, невозможно смотреть на людей иначе, если твоя голова валяется в траве в полутора метрах от того места, где ей следовало бы находиться. Осиротевшее туловище, похожее на огромный уродливый гриб, скрючилось над безымянной могилой, и ещё до того, как луч электрического фонаря Никта нарисовал путь, соединяющий голову и торс, юноша уже знал, что увидит на надгробии: неприятные бурые потёки, недвусмысленно говорящие о том, что могилу облюбовали упыри.<br/>
<br/>
На поиски упырьей двери Никт потратил почти два часа. У него ушло бы и больше времени, если б накануне молодой человек уже не навестил местный погост. Так уж сложилось: в каждом городе, куда судьба заносила его, Никто первым делом приходил на кладбище. Там, за воротами, мир каждый раз был разным, и только кладбища никогда не менялись, походя друг на друга как братья-близнецы. Возможно, что все дело было в том неповторимом умиротворяющем ощущении, что охватывало Никта в этих местах, заставляя даже в самом далёком краю чувствовать себя как дома.<br/>
<br/>
Но, разумеется, только не рядом с упырьей могилой.<br/>
<br/>
Никто не был уверен, что ему удастся задуманное. Его нечеловеческие способности окончательно исчезли в тот миг, когда он попрощался со своей приёмной матерью и навсегда покинул город, в котором родился. При мысли о миссис Оуэнс юношу охватило чувство вины, ведь за пять лет странствий он так ни разу и не побывал на могиле родителей. Никт пообещал себе, что когда история с опекуном закончится, он обязательно навестит Оуэнсов. Пусть он и не сможет увидеть тех, кто спас его от Джека и вырастил, как родного сына, но, по крайней мере, они будут знать, что Никт помнит о них. Но сейчас главное - Сайлес...<br/>
<br/>
Он ещё раз проверил карманы, в которые положил только самое необходимое, бросил последний взгляд на саквояж, спрятанный в зарослях сорняков, и понадеялся на то, что когда-нибудь вернётся сюда за ним. Затем решительно повернулся к могиле, обмотал один конец длинной веревки, украденной им по дороге на кладбище, вокруг талии, а другой надёжно привязал к статуе. Не бог весть что, но должно помочь.<br/>
<br/>
Оставалось главное.<br/>
<br/>
Никт положил ладони на каменную плиту и почувствовал исходящий от неё холод. По спине побежали мурашки, но, несмотря на охвативший его страх, Никто Оуэнс собирался довести дело до конца. Юноша выключил фонарь - для того, что он задумал, хватало и звёздного света - спрятал его во внутренний карман куртки, присел на корточки и изо всех сил дёрнул на себя сухую колючую траву, росшую на могиле.<br/>
<br/>
- Скагх! Тегх! Хавагах! - зажмурившись, произнёс он.<br/>
<br/>
В первое мгновение ему показалось, что ничего не произошло, и Никто успел уже впасть в отчаяние, но затем он почувствовал, как неведомая сила потянула его вперёд, и открыл глаза. В чёрном прямоугольнике под отодвинувшейся могильной плитой сияли звёзды. Страх охватил его. Там, внизу, были только ужас и омерзение. Никту хотелось убежать, оказаться как можно дальше от входа в этот проклятый мир.<br/>
<br/>
Но Сайлес ждал от него помощи.<br/>
<br/>
И поэтому, закрыв глаза и вверив свою судьбу ангелам, Никто прыгнул в упырью дверь.<br/>
<br/>
***<br/>
<br/>
Он с размаху ударился грудью об отвесную стену и даже на какую-то секунду от боли перестал дышать. Где-то над его головой вибрировала, закрываясь, упырья дверь, а он летел куда-то вниз, уповая только на то, что верёвка, которой он доверил свою жизнь, не оборвётся и окажется достаточно длинной, чтобы преодолеть этот абсолютно чёрный коридор. Через какое-то время всё затихло, и Никт осторожно приоткрыл глаза.<br/>
<br/>
В багровом, цвета сырого мяса небе висел крохотный холодный шарик местного солнца. Вверх и вниз, покуда хватало глаз, простиралась стена, из которой торчали статуи и надгробия. Никто болтался на верёвке, уходившей в одну из могил, а под ногами у него простиралась бездна. Очень аккуратно юноша подтянулся к надгробию, через которое попал в мир упырей, и перерезал единственную связь со своим миром. Если ему повезёт - он уйдёт отсюда через другую дверь, если нет - всё равно не вернётся.<br/>
<br/>
Примостившись на краю безымянной могильной плиты и отчаянно стараясь не смотреть вниз, Никт смотал верёвку и засунул её за пазуху, а затем вытащил из кармана карту Канады. У него была теория, и он собирался её проверить.<br/>
<br/>
Спуск по стене не был особенно сложным, но требовал концентрации и внимания. Пару раз Никту приходилось прятаться от возвращающихся домой упырей, и он даже с некоторой завистью провожал их удаляющиеся тени. Обладай юноша ловкостью этих уродцев, он бы с лёгкостью нашёл нужную могилу.<br/>
<br/>
Через два часа Никто выдохся. Прыжки по отвесной стене не были тем занятием, которое он практиковал каждый день. Конечно, земля уже была существенно ближе, чем в тот момент, когда Никт прошёл через упырью дверь, но его основная цель по-прежнему была бесконечно далека. Юноша в отчаянии распластался на очередном надгробии и в первый раз подумал о том, что может не сдержать слова, данного Сайлесу. И от этой мысли ему захотелось завыть.<br/>
<br/>
Скользнувшая по лицу тень заставила его вздрогнуть от неожиданности и поднять глаза к небу, в котором абсолютно бесшумно парили две огромных крылатых твари. Наверное, не было на свете существа, которому Никто обрадовался бы больше, чем этим безволосым уродцам.<br/>
<br/>
- Ночные мверзи! - не веря своему счастью, прошептал он.<br/>
<br/>
Крылатые твари нарезали круги вокруг него, и Никт понял, что его приняли за упыря. Он напрягся и издал горловой звук, похожий на орлиный клёкот, всем сердцем надеясь, что на языке мверзей это всё же означает просьбу о помощи, а не что-то непристойное. Движение одной из тварей замедлились, и через мгновение она приземлилась на соседнюю могилу. Мверзь наклонил лысую голову и уставился на молодого человека блестящими, глубоко посаженными глазами, похожими на отполированные куски обсидиана.<br/>
<br/>
- Ээээ... здравствуйте? - произнёс Никт.<br/>
<br/>
Мверзь наклонил голову в другую сторону и ничего не ответил.<br/>
<br/>
- Мой... эээ... друг попал в беду, - неуверенно продолжил юноша, чувствуя себя дураком. А что, если ночные мверзи не понимают по-английски? - Мне очень нужно найти дверь, которая выходит на кладбище города Фредериксбург. Если я не успею до рассвета, Сайлес... мой друг... погибнет!<br/>
<br/>
Он и сам не заметил, как повысил голос. Только недовольный звук, который издал мверзь, заставил его спохватиться и умоляющим тоном добавить:<br/>
<br/>
- Пожалуйста!<br/>
<br/>
Крылатый абориген соскользнул с могилы, распахнул огромные кожистые крылья и, подхваченный восходящими потоками воздуха, взмыл вверх, обдав Никта сладким мускусным ароматом.<br/>
<br/>
- Пожалуйста! - в отчаянии закричал юноша и снова издал крик о помощи на языке ночных мверзей, но его призыв остался без ответа.<br/>
<br/>
***<br/>
<br/>
Никто со злостью ударил кулаком по могиле. Ждать помощи было неоткуда. Он взглянул на часы. Здесь, в мире упырей, прошло три часа; там же, откуда Никто пришёл, в три раза меньше, и всё равно до рассвета оставалось совсем мало времени. А он должен был отыскать эту чёртову могилу, иначе Сайлес…<br/>
<br/>
Об этом даже думать не хотелось.<br/>
<br/>
Спустя час изучения могил и надгробий молодой человек готов был расплакаться от бессилия. Упыри пользовались дверями, на которых не было табличек. Редкие буквы, которые Никту удавалось разобрать, складывались, в лучшем случае, в имена давно умерших людей. Как найти среди них нужную могилу, способную привести его к Сайлесу, у него не было ни малейшего представления.<br/>
<br/>
Мверзь вернулся в тот момент, когда у Никта почти не осталось надежды. Он летел медленно и тяжело: ноша, которую он сжимал в лапах, мешала набрать ему скорость. Никто, пытавшийся разобрать очередную полустёртую надпись, обернулся на шорох крыльев, и еле успел отпрыгнуть в сторону, когда мверзь уронил свой пищащий тюк прямо к его ногам.<br/>
<br/>
- Хрррр! – что-то ласково проворчал внезапный помощник.<br/>
<br/>
Никт склонился над нежданным подарком. Упырь был изрядно потрёпан, но дышал и упорно пытался притвориться мёртвым.<br/>
<br/>
- Спасибо! – поблагодарил юноша мверзя.<br/>
<br/>
Тот довольно хрюкнул и угнездился на соседнем надгробье. Блестящие чёрные глаза продолжали наблюдать за Никтом.<br/>
<br/>
Первым делом упыря нужно было связать. Даже в таком состоянии он представлял опасность. Никто забыл об этом и чуть не поплатился рукой, когда зубы уродца щёлкнули в опасной близости от его пальцев. Это ужасно разозлило юношу, и, не слишком церемонясь, он скрутил упыря. Тот, поняв, что сила тут не прокатит, попробовал другую тактику:<br/>
<br/>
- Эй! – заорал он. – А ну-ка отпусти меня! Ты знаешь, кто я? Я – Жак Моле, верховный магистр ордена тамплиеров! Сейчас сюда прибегут восемь тысяч моих сподвижников и заставят тебя молить о пощаде.<br/>
<br/>
Всё ещё порядком разозлённый Никто вместо ответа с силой пнул упыря под рёбра, и тот с оглушительным воплем полетел с надгробия вниз, чтобы через мгновение задёргаться на верёвке, которую юноша предусмотрительно обмотал вокруг своего запястья.<br/>
<br/>
- Слушай меня, Жак Моле! – холодно сказал Никто. – Времени болтать с тобой у меня нет. Мне нужно, чтобы ты провел меня через упырью дверь в город Фредериксбург.<br/>
<br/>
Уродец пискнул снизу что-то явно оскорбительное, и Никт ещё немного отпустил верёвку. Пара метров свободного падения благотворно подействовали на умственные способности упыря, и тот заверещал:<br/>
<br/>
- Согласен! Я согласен!<br/>
<br/>
Никт подтянул его к надгробию, на котором стоял сам, но, прежде чем втащить своего будущего проводника на плиту, наклонился и угрожающе произнёс:<br/>
<br/>
- А если ты решил меня обмануть, я скормлю тебя ночному мверзю и попрошу, чтобы он ел тебя очень медленно.<br/>
<br/>
По тому, как забегали глазки упыря, Никто понял, что предупреждение было не лишним: упырь собирался надуть его. Мверзь на соседнем надгробии переступил с лапы на лапу, и у великого магистра исчезли все сомнения относительно того, как нужно себя вести с этим странным человеком. Он буркнул что-то утвердительное, и Никт помог ему взобраться на могилу, впрочем, довольно грубо: упырь с размаху шлёпнулся на каменную плиту и взвыл было возмущённо, но тут же осёкся под суровым взглядом юноши.<br/>
<br/>
- Веди! – приказал Никт, и они поползли.<br/>
<br/>
Даже со связанными руками упырь передвигался гораздо быстрее Никта. Верёвка на запястье юноши то и дело дёргалась, и в какой-то момент он совсем перестал чувствовать кисть, но продолжал карабкаться вслед за великим магистром. Его ждал Сайлес, и Никто не мог его подвести. Однажды он чуть не сорвался в пропасть – подвели онемевшие пальцы – но мверзь, который следовал за ними всю дорогу, мягко подтолкнул юношу в спину, помогая удержать равновесие.<br/>
<br/>
Наконец упырь остановился и топнул ногой по потрескавшемуся надгробию:<br/>
<br/>
- Здесь.<br/>
<br/>
Никто вскарабкался на плиту и, потирая запястье, недоверчиво поинтересовался:<br/>
<br/>
- Уверен?<br/>
- Конечно! - оскорбился упырь. – Или ты подозреваешь во лжи великого магистра?<br/>
<br/>
Никт подозревал, но у него не оставалось иного выбора, кроме как довериться упырю. Юноша повернулся к ночному мверзю, наблюдавшему за ними с соседнего надгробия.<br/>
<br/>
- Спасибо, - в который раз за вечер поблагодарил он крылатую тварь, а затем попытался издать крик благодарности, которому его научила мисс Лупеску.<br/>
<br/>
Мверзь довольно хмыкнул и взлетел в небо. Упырь брезгливо сплюнул, и Никт едва удержался от того, чтобы не отвесить тому подзатыльник.<br/>
<br/>
- Открывай! – приказал он великому магистру.<br/>
- Мне нужны руки! – пожаловался тот.<br/>
- Обойдёшься! – буркнул Никт. – Ты, что, меня за дурака держишь?<br/>
<br/>
Великий магистр засопел, но Никто был непреклонен. Наконец упырь сдался и что-то неразборчиво пробормотал. Юноша почувствовал, как надгробие начало двигаться, и поспешно спрыгнул на соседнюю могилу. Когда упырья дверь полностью отворилась, на Никта повеяло знакомым холодом, но страха больше не было. Он мог думать только о двух вещах: та ли эта дверь и успеет ли он спасти Сайлеса?<br/>
<br/>
- Лезь первым, - хмуро сказал он упырю.<br/>
- Зачем это? – насторожился великий магистр.<br/>
- Затем, что если ты меня обманул, я и без всякого мверзя устрою тебе медленную и мучительную смерть.<br/>
<br/>
Упырь недовольно сморщился.<br/>
<br/>
- Ты неправильный, - брюзгливо объявил он. – Люди должны нас бояться и не должны быть такими злобными.<br/>
- На самом деле, я добрый, - злорадно сообщил ему Никто. – Но если мы не успеем, я буду очень, ОЧЕНЬ злым. Лезь, кому говорю!<br/>
<br/>
Для пущей убедительности он дёрнул за верёвку. Упырь скривился и прыгнул в чёрный прямоугольник, зияющий под сдвинувшейся плитой. Никт мысленно перекрестился и шагнул вслед за ним.<br/>
<br/>
***<br/>
<br/>
Он приземлился на что-то мягкое и бухтящее. Великий магистр – а это был именно он – распластался по земле под Никтом и сдавленно ругался, пока юноша не откатился в сторону и не открыл зажмуренные во время перехода глаза.<br/>
<br/>
Они находились посреди кладбища, за их спиной закрывалась упырья дверь, а небо из чернильно-синего, которое Никт видел до своего прыжка в проклятый мир, превратилось в золотисто розовое. Рассвет был близок. Никто с ужасом понял, что, если упырь обманул его, на вторую попытку у него просто не хватит времени.<br/>
<br/>
- А ну, пойдём! – он потащил за собой возмущённо пищащего великого магистра к воротам кладбища.<br/>
<br/>
Через несколько минут они были у позеленевшей от времени кованой арки. Ударом ноги Никто сбил замок с калитки, с замиранием сердца бросил взгляд на табличку и даже рассмеялся от облегчения: упырь не солгал, это и вправду было кладбище Фредериксбурга.</span></p><p>
  <span>Великого магистра он оставил связанным в склепе преподобного Хораса Джеркинса (<em>«Вот я лягу в прах; завтра поищешь меня, и меня нет!»</em>). Упырь ругался и взывал к совести юноши, но Никто не собирался отпускать его на свободу. Он потом придумает, что делать с этой мерзостью. Сейчас Никт должен найти Сайлеса – и как можно быстрее: до восхода солнца оставалось меньше получаса.<br/>
<br/>
Он вышел за железные ворота кладбища и бросил взгляд на часы. Без двух минут пять. У него не было ни малейшей идеи, где искать опекуна, но он не собирался сдаваться. Упырья могила располагалась на самом старом погосте, в исторической части города. Улица, на которой Никт оказался, плавно спускалась в низину, где виднелись уже современные дома. Здесь же всё было застроено двух- и трёхэтажными кирпичными строениями с плоскими крышами. Почему же Сайлес не сказал, где его искать?<br/>
<br/>
Мелодичный звон заставил Никта вздрогнуть. Он машинально бросил взгляд в сторону источника звука и чуть не подпрыгнул от радости. Именно эту уродливую башню с часами, только что пробившими пять, показал ему во сне опекун. Значит, Сайлес где-то рядом!</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
Никто со всех ног бросился к башне. Он ещё никогда не бегал так быстро, даже когда по его душу пришёл мистер Фрост и остальные Джеки. «Сайлес! Сайлес! Сайлес!» - стучало у него в висках, заставляло глотать холодный воздух и изо всех сил мчаться навстречу опекуну. С каждым шагом башня становилась всё ближе, и вот уже Никт выбежал на небольшую круглую площадь прямо под часами. Слева одиноко грустил солдат в форме Конфедерации. Это здесь! Никто ни на скунду не задумывался, что Сайлес может быть где-то в ином месте. Нет, им овладела непоколебимая уверенность в том, что опекун где-то рядом, словно какая-то невидимая нить связала его с вампиром. Никт закрыл глаза и сосредоточился, вспоминая свой сон. Всё верно: башня с часами, а слева – памятник. Значит… Юноша резко обернулся. За его спиной высилось трёхэтажное здание с плоской крышей, одно из тех, что в изобилии строились по всей Америке в середине 19 века. Никто почувствовал, как тревожно заколотилось сердце. Он был почти у цели.<br/>
<br/>
На лестнице было темно, как в склепе, но все восемьдесят две ступеньки, включая пару полусгнивших у самого входа на чердак, он преодолел за какие-то секунды. Распахнув дверь на крышу, Никт на мгновение ослеп от сияния рассветного неба, бескрайним куполом накрывшего и его, и тёмную фигуру, распластанную в нескольких шагах от юноши.<br/>
<br/>
- Сайлес! – Никт почувствовал, как у него задрожали губы. – Сайлес…<br/>
<br/>
Из плеча опекуна торчал массивный металлический болт. Вампир не подавал никаких признаков жизни. Руки его были ледяными, как, впрочем, всегда.<br/>
<br/>
- САЙЛЕС!<br/>
<br/>
По щекам Никта заструилось что-то мокрое и горячее. Это было просто нечестно – добраться сюда с такими сложностями и не успеть. Никто уткнулся носом в чёрный пиджак вампира и заревел, как мальчишка:<br/>
<br/>
- Чёртов дурацкий Сайлес! – сквозь всхлипывания повторял он. – Я же сказал, что приду! Ты просто должен был дождаться…<br/>
- Никт.<br/>
<br/>
Юноша замер. Наверное, он ослышался. Такое бывает, он читал. Когда до смерти хочешь услышать чей-то голос, подсознание идёт навстречу этому желанию. Вот и сейчас…<br/>
<br/>
- Никто Оуэнс, - в этот раз голос Сайлеса был немного громче, - ты всё-таки успел…<br/>
- Сай…лес… - только и смог выдавить из себя молодой человек, онемев от свалившегося на него чувства облегчения.<br/>
<br/>
Опекун еле-еле шевельнул губами:<br/>
<br/>
- Стрела…<br/>
- Я сейчас! – засуетился Никто.<br/>
<br/>
Он схватился за болт и потянул на себя. Сайлес закусил губу:<br/>
<br/>
- Одним движением, Никт!<br/>
- Я понял.<br/>
<br/>
Юноша изо всех сил дёрнул стрелу. С негромким чавканьем она выскочила из тела вампира. Никто судорожно зажал открывшуюся рану ладонью.<br/>
<br/>
- Ты держись, ладно? – бормотал он второй рукой шаря по карманам куртки. Где-то у него был бинт…<br/>
- Солнце… - прохрипел Сайлес, и Никт перевёл испуганный взгляд на восток.<br/>
<br/>
В утренней дымке лучи восходящего светила были видны так отчётливо, что Никту даже вспомнились картинки, которые он рисовал в детстве прутиком на песчаных дорожках родного кладбища. Но сейчас он ненавидел эту яркую лепёшку. Сайлеса нужно было срочно доставить в тень.<br/>
<br/>
- Вставай же! Ну! – Никт попытался поднять опекуна, но тот оказался слишком тяжёлым для него. – Давай, Сайлес, поднимайся же!<br/>
- Не могу! – прохрипел вампир. – Сил нет…<br/>
<br/>
Никто вспомнил, как в средней школе Сайлес бросился ради него под колёса полицейского автомобиля.<br/>
<br/>
- Тебе нужна пища? – догадался он. – Чтобы восстановиться?<br/>
<br/>
Сайлес молча прикрыл глаза. Никто закатал рукав и сунул худое жилистое запястье с обвивавшей его красной полосой от верёвки, которой он удерживал упыря, опекуну прямо под нос:<br/>
<br/>
- На!<br/>
- Никто Оуэнс! Я никогда… - возмущённо начал вампир, но тут Никт внезапно разозлился сам:<br/>
- Проклятье, Сайлес! Я не за тем тащился сюда через полмира, чтобы ты умер у меня на руках. Пей!<br/>
<br/>
Опекун заколебался, и Никто ещё раз настойчиво повторил:<br/>
<br/>
- Пей, кому говорю! Я – взрослый мальчик и отдаю себе отчёт в том, что делаю.<br/>
<br/>
В глазах Сайлеса мелькнуло и исчезло странное выражение, но Никто Оуэнс не успел понять, что оно означает, потому что за его спиной раздался незнакомый голос, полный едва сдерживаемой ярости:<br/>
<br/>
- Что это ты делаешь, пацан?<br/>
<br/>
***<br/>
<br/>
На самом деле, большой любви люди боятся гораздо больше предательства. Когда тебя предают, всё просто и понятно: ты – жертва, он – мерзавец, реакция ясна и предсказуема. С любовью всё иначе. В тот момент, когда ты понимаешь, что ты для кого-то – центр вселенной, что нет ничего, что бы этот кто-то не сделал для тебя… это пугает. Когда тебя возводят на пьедестал, все недостатки словно увеличиваются, ты самому себе кажешься недостойным такой любви. Поэтому люди чаще выбирают быть преданными, чем любимыми. Такова уж человеческая природа.<br/>
<br/>
Сайлес жил на свете очень долго. Так долго, что уже не помнил, любил ли его кто-нибудь до того, как он стал вампиром. А о любви в его <em>не-жизни</em> и говорить не приходилось: кто может полюбить такого, как он? Чувства, которые он вызывал в других, делились на две категории: страх у пищи или врагов и уважение от тех, кто вместе с ним стоял на страже хрупкого равновесия этого мира. Сайлес не переживал по этому поводу. Сожаления об отсутствии любви ушли из его жизни вместе с солнечным светом. Он слишком хорошо знал людей, чтобы понимать, чего стоит от них ожидать. Уж точно не любви.<br/>
<br/>
Но ничем иным это худое жилистое запястье, до боли вжимающееся в упрямо сомкнутые губы, быть не могло. «На!» - упрямо произнёс Никт, подставляя под его клыки свои вены, и Сайлес растерялся. Он был готов умереть, исчезнуть из этого мира – в конце концов, его членство в Почётной гвардии предполагало когда-нибудь такую развязку – но то, что его жизнь может быть куплена таким невозможным образом, стало для него неожиданностью.<br/>
<br/>
- Пей! – повторил Никто и снова мазнул запястьем по губам Сайлеса.<br/>
<br/>
От руки молодого человека пахло пылью, потом и кровью. Последней совсем немного, просто содранная кожа в районе странной красной полосы, обвивавшей запястье Никта, да и то не кровь – сукровица, уже почти запёкшаяся, но этого было достаточно, чтобы в клыках появился знакомый зуд. Сайлес непроизвольно облизнул губы и на мгновение коснулся языком кожи юноши. Ох! Это было всё равно, что умирающему от голода предложить мороженое.<br/>
<br/>
Нет, он не мог так поступить с Никт...<br/>
<br/>
- Что это ты делаешь , пацан?<br/>
<br/>
От голоса охотника по коже вампира побежали мурашки. Ему, Сайлесу, ночному охотнику, который повидал столько, что этому сопляку и не снилось, стало так страшно, что на мгновение даже показалось, будто сердце, которое столько лет было мертво, сейчас выскочит из груди.<br/>
<br/>
- Я… - запинаясь, сказал Никт, и Сайлес почувствовал, как тот изо всех сил вжал кисть в его клыки, словно пытаясь заставить вампира силой напиться крови, - я услышал, что кто-то зовёт на помощь. Тут человеку стало плохо…<br/>
<br/>
Никт лгал. Неуверенно, коряво, но эта ложь давала им время.<br/>
<br/>
- Отойди от него, - в голосе врага слышались нотки сомнения. Он всё ещё не доверял этому странному худому парнишке, появившемуся рядом с вампиром, но у охотников есть кодекс, и Сайлес мысленно выдохнул слова благодарности их неведомому учителю. Те, кто сражаются с нечистью, не будут убивать человека.<br/>
- Но разве нам не надо позвонить в службу спасения?<br/>
<br/>
Голос Никта дрожал, рука незаметно потянулась к валяющемуся рядом болту, а Сайлес уже знал, что будет дальше. Охотник вновь прикажет мальчишке отойти от своей жертвы, Никт бросится на него со стрелой… и проиграет. Они оба проиграют. И тогда умрёт не только вампир. Сероглазый мальчишка, опекуном которого он был, кажется, тысячу лет назад, тоже не переживёт этот рассвет. У охотников есть кодекс.<br/>
<br/>
И у Сайлеса не осталось иного выхода.<br/>
<br/>
***<br/>
<br/>
Никт не знал, кто этот высокий крепкий парень, но от него исходила опасность. Однажды он уже встречался с ненавистью – и теперь улавливал мельчайшие эманации этой эмоции. Незнакомец ненавидел Сайлеса. Ненавидел так сильно, что готов был стереть весь мир в порошок.<br/>
<br/>
- Отойди от него.<br/>
- Но разве мы не должны позвонить в службу спасения?<br/>
<br/>
Никто тянул время. Губы Сайлеса на его запястье оставались неподвижными. Вампир не собирался воспользоваться возможностью, которую юноша предоставил ему. Другой рукой Никт нащупал отброшенную в сторону стрелу. Если неожиданно броситься на незнакомца, можно вытолкать его на лестницу и захлопнуть дверь. Это даст им немного времени… Даст Сайлесу немного времени…<br/>
<br/>
Незнакомец покачал головой:<br/>
<br/>
- Я уже позвонил в скорую. Пойдём и подождём их внизу.<br/>
<br/>
В его руке виднелся арбалет, которого Никт сначала не заметил. Успеет ли он? Должен успеть! От напряжения кровь стучала у него в висках…<br/>
<br/>
…Зубы Сайлеса сомкнулись на его запястье так неожиданно, что юноша едва успел сдержать крик. Было больно только сначала. А потом, словно вместе с утекающей кровью, все его страхи и нервозность ушли, испарились. Влажный рот вампира словно лишил его воли. Больше всего на свете Никту сейчас хотелось прижаться к Сайлесу, как в детстве, когда не было никого сильнее и мудрее опекуна. И плевать на всяких незнакомцев…<br/>
<br/>
Сайлес сорвался с места неожиданно, но рванулся не на врага, а к краю крыши. Левой рукой он прижимал к себе Никта, совершенно опешившего от такой резвости вампира, и нёс его так легко, словно тому по-прежнему было двенадцать лет.<br/>
<br/>
- Тварь! Убью! – в бессилии заорал охотник.<br/>
<br/>
Никт слышал за своей спиной его шаги. Он мельком подумал, что, вероятно, тот сейчас поднимает арбалет, но эта мысль ворочалась в голове так лениво, что страшно совсем не было. Спать…<br/>
<br/>
- Держись, малыш! – крикнул Сайлес, а затем спрыгнул с крыши.<br/>
<br/>
Весь сон моментально испарился, когда Никт увидел стремительно приближающуюся к нему землю. Он уже ждал глухого удара и дикой боли, но вампир приземлился мягко, словно огромная чёрная пантера. Мгновение – и юноша обнаружил себя на спине опекуна. Сайлес крепко держал его за руки. На запястье зияли две крохотные ранки.<br/>
<br/>
- Держись крепче! – повторил вампир и побежал.<br/>
<br/>
Сбоку просвистела стрела – охотник всё же выстрелил из арбалета – но Сайлес был проворнее. Он мчался наверх, к старому кладбищу, чтобы встретить врага на своей территории. Никт болтался у него на спине. Страшно не было. Нисколечки. Всё будет хорошо. Сайлес обо всём позаботится. Как в детстве.<br/>
<br/>
В склепе достопочтенного Иеремии Хьюитта (<em>«Дурные дела для вечности - пыль, хорошие дела - тоже пыль. Но как ты хочешь, чтобы о тебе вспоминали?»</em>) было прохладно и темно. Никт не спрашивал у опекуна, как тому удалось открыть ржавый замок, на который была заперта дверь: это было ни к чему. Сейчас, когда они прятались в неглубокой нише за гробом мистера Хьюитта, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, самым важным для Никта было то, что Сайлес жив.<br/>
<br/>
От опекуна знакомо пахло лавандой и старой тканью, и Никто вспомнил кофр, обитый белым шёлком, который стоял в часовне, где жил Сайлес. Поведение вампира говорило о том, что они по-прежнему в опасности, но молодой человек не мог перестать улыбаться. Сайлес был рядом. Так близко, что Никт мог разглядеть каждую морщинку на его лице, даже здесь, в темноте. Или он так бережно хранил образ опекуна в памяти, что теперь не нуждался в свете, чтобы любоваться вампиром?<br/>
<br/>
- Думаешь, он придёт? – тихо спросил он.<br/>
- Шшшш!<br/>
<br/>
Ледяная ладонь легла на его губы, и внезапно Никту показалось, что дело не в привычном холоде, исходящем от Сайлеса. Просто его самого по неясной причине бросило в жар от всех этих приключений. Никто почему-то подумал, что уже очень давно не был так близко ни к одному человеку.<br/>
<br/>
- Помолчи! – губы опекуна почти касались его уха. – Он не отпустит меня. День - это его время, не моё.<br/>
<br/>
И словно в подтверждение его слов Никто услышал голос охотника:<br/>
<br/>
- Я достану тебя, вампир! И твоего выкормыша тоже!<br/>
<br/>
Сквозь ажурную решётку склепа Никт видел охотника. Тот шёл, не скрываясь, но не теряя бдительности. Уже окончательно рассвело, и лучи солнца осветили даже самый укромный уголок кладбища. Если бы Сайлес и Никто не добрались до этого склепа, вампиру бы не поздоровилось.<br/>
<br/>
- Я найду тебя, вампир.<br/>
<br/>
Интонации охотника изменились. Ненависть, звучавшая в его словах при первой встрече с Никтом, исчезла. Сейчас в его голосе слышалась только непоколебимая уверенность в том, что произойдёт. Он убьёт и вампира, и мальчишку, который встал на пути правого дела. Никт закрыл глаза. Ему показалось, что прошлое каким-то образом вернулось, что мистер Фрост опять ищет его по всему кладбищу.<br/>
<br/>
<em>«Привет, мальчик!»</em><br/>
<br/>
Юноша вздрогнул, и тут же почувствовал, как его руку сжали холодные пальцы Сайлеса. Нет, сейчас всё иначе. Опекун с ним, и теперь всё будет хорошо. Никт никогда не спрашивал у Сайлеса, что случилось с тем Джеком, что упал в могилу мистера Карстерса, просто доверил вампиру решить эту проблему и забыл о ней.<br/>
<br/>
- Где ты, вампир?<br/>
<br/>
Охотник замер прямо напротив склепа, в котором прятались Никто и Сайлес. Его внимательный взгляд скользнул сквозь решётку, изучая тёмные уголки последнего пристанища мистера Хьюитта. Никт изо всех сил постарался <em>поблекнуть</em>. Бессмысленно, конечно. Как только он покинул кладбище, он лишился всех своих возможностей. Сейчас он только и мог, что бессильно зажмуриться и надеяться, что их не заметят.<br/>
<br/>
Но старая дверь скрипнула, и Никто понял, что его надежды не оправдались.<br/>
<br/>
- Ты здесь, вампир, я знаю. И твой мальчишка с тобой. Я чувствую его страх.<br/>
<br/>
<em>«Я тебя не вижу. Но я чую твой страх. И я слышу, как ты движешься, как дышишь. Теперь, когда я знаю твои трюки, я тебя чувствую.»</em><br/>
<br/>
Никт стиснул зубы. Неужели их нашли из-за него? Ну, конечно! Если бы Сайлес был один, он бы спрятался так, что его никто не заметил. Нужно было разделиться. Даже если бы охотник нашёл его, Никто бы не выдал опекуна.<br/>
<br/>
Ещё не поздно. Ещё можно выйти из тени, отвлечь охотника. Никт пошевелился, но тяжелое сильно тело Сайлеса ещё сильнее вдавило его в нишу.<br/>
<br/>
- Ты что делаешь? – беззвучно выдохнул вампир ему на ухо.<br/>
<br/>
Длинная тень врага протянулась сквозь весь склеп. Охотник замер на пороге, вглядываясь в темноту. Он не видел их – его глазам нужно было привыкнуть к солнечному свету – но знал, что его добыча где-то рядом. Сайлес развернулся, и Никт понял, что сейчас будет бой. У вампира был только один шанс. Поле боя для него ограничивалось лишь этим крошечным склепом. Если он промахнётся…<br/>
<br/>
- Арррхххх !<br/>
<br/>
Сначала Никт не понял, что произошло. Просто охотник сложился пополам и покатился по ступенькам вниз. С металлическим лязгом в сторону полетел арбалет, а сам мужчина, чертыхаясь, сражался с кем-то… невидимым?<br/>
<br/>
Нет! У неожиданного союзника было имя. Цепкие тёмные руки Жака Моле сомкнулись на горле охотника, а зубы впились в ухо жертвы. Вероятно, упырь был очень голоден, раз рискнул напасть на сильную, крепкую жертву. Охотник ничего не мог сделать с великим магистром, висевшим у него за спиной. Они катались по полу, то и дело ударяясь об углы постамента, на котором стоял гроб с останками мистера Хьюитта, и охотник никак не мог одержать верх: слишком уж сильно вцепился в его горло упырь.<br/>
<br/>
Когда Никт видел, как его преследователь начинает слабеть, его охватило странное чувство. Смерть этого человека избавит Сайлеса от проблем. Но это было неправильным – отдать живого упырю. Никто представил великого магистра, чавкающим над телом охотника. Или нет, скорее всего, великий магистр оставит свою добычу разлагаться и вернётся сюда через сутки или двое. А за это время убьёт ещё кого-нибудь, и в этом будет виноват он, Никто Оуэнс, притащивший упыря в этот город.<br/>
<br/>
- Сайлес! – дёрнул он за бархатный рукав опекуна, безучастно наблюдавшего за дракой. – Нужно помочь.<br/>
- Не нужно, - равнодушно произнёс вампир. – Упырь и сам справится.<br/>
- Не ему. Охотнику.<br/>
<br/>
Сайлес недоуменно посмотрел на Никта.<br/>
<br/>
- Он живой… - растерянно произнёс юноша. – Это… это неправильно!<br/>
- Никт, этот человек пришёл сюда убить нас.<br/>
- Я знаю! Но… но если бы мы убили его в драке, это было совсем другое дело. А так… я не могу позволить…<br/>
<br/>
Никт не договорил. Объяснения занимали слишком много времени, и он просто, оттолкнув Сайлеса, рванулся на подмогу охотнику. Однако вампир оказался быстрее. В два шага преодолев расстояние, отделявшее его от упыря и его жертвы, он одним движением оторвал великого магистра от истекающего кровью охотника. Никт непроизвольно зажмурился, когда в склепе раздался неприятный хруст ломающихся костей. Ни один упырь не может соревноваться в силе с вампиром. Юноша слышал глухой удар падения: Сайлес отшвырнул в сторону безвольный комок, бывший когда-то Жаком Моле – а следующий звук заставил его в панике открыть глаза.<br/>
<br/>
Охотник был профессионалом. Зажимая одной рукой порванное ухо, из которого хлестала кровь, другой он держал взведённый арбалет, нацеленный на вампира. Никакой возможности увернуться у Сайлеса не было.<br/>
<br/>
- Я обещал, что достану тебя, вампир, - задыхаясь, произнёс охотник.<br/>
<br/>
Сайлес опустил руки. На его бледном лице не отразилось ничего.<br/>
<br/>
- Нет!!!<br/>
<br/>
Никт и сам не ожидал от себя такого прыжка. За долю секунды он оказался между опекуном и охотником, и, повернувшись к своему врагу, раскинул в сторону руки, открывая грудь для стрелы.<br/>
<br/>
- Уйди с дороги, пацан!<br/>
- Никто Оуэнс, немедленно убирайся отсюда!<br/>
<br/>
Вампир и охотник заговорили одновременно и с неудовольствием посмотрели друг на друга.<br/>
<br/>
- Я не уйду! – отчаянно произнёс Никт. – Я не позволю вам убить Сайлеса.<br/>
- Он вампир! – прорычал охотник. – Ты ничего об этом не знаешь, сопляк!<br/>
- Это вы ничего не знаете! – закричал Никто. – Сайлес защищает этот мир!<br/>
- Никто!<br/>
- Сайлес никогда никому не сделал ничего плохого! Он спас мне жизнь, заботился обо мне семнадцать лет, опекал и защищал. Он расправился с тайным орденом, члены которого убивали людей на протяжении сотен лет!<br/>
- Никто, ты слишком много говоришь! – вампир был раздражён, но охотник не уступал ему:<br/>
- Из-за него мой брат в больнице!<br/>
<br/>
Острие стрелы смотрело Никту прямо в глаза.<br/>
<br/>
- Но ведь это вы первые на него напали! – с упрёком произнёс юноша.<br/>
<br/>
Охотник сжал губы.<br/>
<br/>
- Мы убиваем нечисть, - жёстко произнёс он. – Он – вампир, ему не место в этом мире.<br/>
- Что вы знаете об этом мире? – горько произнёс Никто. – Когда я только научился ходить, человек по имени Джек Фрост вырезал всю мою семью. Сайлес спас меня, а нечисть вырастила. Что вы знаете о нечисти? Если вы убиваете всех без разбора, вы ничуть не лучше упырей.<br/>
<br/>
Арбалет слегка дрогнул.<br/>
<br/>
- У нас есть кодекс, - произнёс охотник. – Мы защищаем людей от зла.<br/>
- Но Сайлес не зло! – в отчаянии закричал Никт. – Он только что спас вам жизнь! Вы не можете этого отрицать! Ему достаточно было остаться в стороне и подождать, пока упырь не убьёт вас, но он вмешался!<br/>
<br/>
На лице охотника отразилась вся мешанина чувств. Затем арбалет медленно опустился.<br/>
<br/>
- Только в этот раз, - мужчина обращался не к Никту, а к Сайлесу. – Только сегодня я отпущу тебя, вампир. Потому что этот мальчишка так просит за тебя и потому что я у тебя в долгу. Но при нашей следующей встрече моя рука не дрогнет.<br/>
- Это справедливо, - кивнул Сайлес.<br/>
<br/>
Охотник, пятясь, поднялся по ступенькам. Он по-прежнему не доверял этой странной парочке.<br/>
<br/>
- Плохую ты выбрал компанию, малец, - напоследок сказал он и растворился в ярком солнечном свете.<br/>
<br/>
***<br/>
<br/>
- Я теперь вампир? – спросил Никто.<br/>
<br/>
Они сидели на полу в склепе и ждали наступления темноты. Никт рассказал Сайлесу про то, как сумел добраться до Фредериксбурга из Канады, про упырий мир и про мверзей. Вампир слушал внимательно, лишь изредка задавал вопросы. По его выражению лица было трудно понять, одобряет или осуждает он действия воспитанника. Наконец и Никт решился спросить о том, что его волновало.<br/>
<br/>
- Не говори глупостей, - строго ответил Сайлес. – Вампирами так не становятся.<br/>
- А как становятся вампирами? – не подумав, задал вопрос Никто и тут же прикусил язык, наткнувшись на суровый взгляд опекуна. – Ладно, проехали. Тогда почему ты был против того, чтобы выпить моей крови?<br/>
<br/>
Сайлес взял его ладонь в свои руки, и Никт почувствовал себя странно. Холодные пальцы опекуна нежно погладили два небольших шрама на его запястье, и от этого непривычно-ласкового движения у юноши защекотало в носу.<br/>
<br/>
- Потому что кровь – это слишком сильная связь между нами. Потому что я должен был причинить тебе боль. А этого я хотел бы меньше всего на свете.<br/>
<br/>
Почему-то от этих слов Никту захотелось улыбаться. Он отвернулся, чтобы сохранить самообладание, но уголки его губ всё равно сами собой ползли в стороны. Он подумал о том, как всё изменилось. Сайлес по-прежнему оставался для него самым важным человеком в мире, но сейчас его присутствие заставляло Никта ощущать неясное беспокойство, хоть и делало бесконечно счастливым.<br/>
<br/>
- Может быть, мне сходить за твоей посылкой? – спросил он, стараясь избавиться от этих мыслей.<br/>
<br/>
Сайлес покачал головой:<br/>
<br/>
- Я сам заберу его, когда стемнеет.<br/>
- Это ведь связано с Почётной гвардией? – поинтересовался Никт.<br/>
- Чем меньше ты об этом будешь знать, тем для тебя будет лучше, - строго ответил опекун.<br/>
- Я хочу вступить в неё.<br/>
- Что???<br/>
<br/>
Сайлес даже отпустил ладонь Никта, которую, сам того не замечая, до этого времени продолжал держать в руках, и юноше ощутил какую-то потерю.<br/>
<br/>
- Я хочу вступить…<br/>
- Это исключено! – тон опекуна не оставлял возражений. – Это не место для тебя.<br/>
- Почему? – когда нужно, Никто тоже мог быть упрямым. – Потому что у меня нет способностей?<br/>
- И это тоже, - кивнул вампир. – И ещё потому, что это очень опасно.<br/>
- Но ведь и для тебя это тоже опасно.<br/>
- Я сильнее тебя, Никт.<br/>
- Я знаю, - уныло сказал юноша. – Но ведь и ты иногда попадаешь в беду и тогда тебе нужна помощь.<br/>
<br/>
В чёрных глазах Сайлеса появились смешинки.<br/>
<br/>
- Ты всегда теперь будешь припоминать мне эту историю?<br/>
- Да нет, - вздохнул юноша. – Просто не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что мне всё ещё двенадцать и я бесполезен.<br/>
- Посмотри на меня, Никто Оуэнс, - попросил опекун, и Никт поднял на него глаза.<br/>
<br/>
На лице Сайлеса было ласковое и немного торжественное выражение.<br/>
<br/>
- Я никогда не думал, что ты бесполезен, Никт, - объявил он. – Ни-ког-да!<br/>
- Тогда почему?<br/>
- Потому что сегодня я испугался за тебя больше, чем когда-либо.<br/>
<br/>
Лицо Сайлеса было совсем близко. Так близко, как никогда в жизни Никта.<br/>
<br/>
- И именно поэтому я укусил тебя, - тихо сказал вампир. – Потому что, не сделай я этого, я бы тебя потерял.<br/>
<br/>
Никт не мог выдавить из себя ни слова, поэтому он просто прижался к Сайлесу изо всех сил и уткнулся носом в его грудь. Уже потом, когда тяжёлая рука опекуна легла на его плечо, притягивая к себе, он вспомнил, что вампир не из тех, кого следует обнимать. Но сейчас ему было наплевать. Потому что Сайлес сам <em>обнимал</em> его.<br/>
<br/>
- Я тебя больше не отпущу, - сообщил он куда-то в бархатную ткань. – Я знаю адрес, куда надо доставить посылку. Приеду туда и буду сидеть на пороге, пока меня не отведут к тебе.<br/>
<br/>
По тому, как дрогнуло тело Сайлеса, Никт понял, что тот смеётся.<br/>
<br/>
- Я серьёзно. Я больше не разрешу тебе пропадать на столько лет. Я скучал, Сайлес.<br/>
- Я тоже скучал, малыш.<br/>
<br/>
Губы Сайлеса касались лба Никта, и когда вампир говорил, юноше казалось, что это не слова, а поцелуи. Хотя, возможно, так и было.<br/>
<br/>
- Спи! – строго сказал опекун, и Никто почувствовал, как у него слипаются веки. – У тебя была длинная ночь.<br/>
- Оно того стоило, - сонно пробормотал юноша. – Сайлес?<br/>
- Да, малыш?<br/>
- Не уходи от меня… больше...<br/>
<br/>
Последние слова Никт произнёс, уже засыпая, и поэтому не видел, как ласково и растерянно улыбнулся вампир.<br/>
<br/>
- Я не уйду, - шёпотом пообещал Сайлес и, прижав Никта к себе, принялся ждать ночи.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>